


tacenda

by Elunka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka
Summary: Он знакомится с Тони заочно, по сухому досье в объемной папке и взрывающимся хохотом рассказам Наташи.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	tacenda

**Author's Note:**

> **tacenda** are things not to be mentioned or made public — things better left unsaid
> 
> работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5184999) (28.01.2017)

Он знакомится с Тони заочно, по сухому досье в объемной папке и взрывающимся хохотом рассказам Наташи. Самовлюбленный и самоуверенный, _не лучше отца_ , он не нравится Бартону с первых строк, с первых слов. За бутылкой пива Клинт вместе с подругой сочиняет ужасно пошлые шутки про его похождения, смотрит по новостным каналам его выступления и укрепляется в мнении, что Старк _мудак_.

Впервые он видит его на хеликарриере, когда мужчина стоит с горелкой, чиня костюм, а лучник проходит мимо. Старк сосредоточен на работе, в глазах отражается пламя, искры летят от металла во все стороны, и Клинт смаргивает слепящую картинку с сетчатки, отворачиваясь и идя дальше.

Потом Нью-Йорк, армия читтаури, и Бартон _смотрит_. Тони в привычной (по словам Нат) манере отпускает шуточки, подкидывает на верхушку одной из высоток, каким-то образом оказывается везде и сразу. А затем на общей частоте они слышат голос Фьюри, и Старк подтверждает — ядерная боеголовка.

Клинт не видит, но знает — Тони там, наверху. Вместе с ней, по ту сторону портала. Ему неизвестно, каково это, неизвестно, что там и как оно выглядит. Он уверен, что это страшно до одури, что это _жутко_ , но костюм, камнем летящий к земле, ловит Халк и сам Старк, как ни в чем не бывало, снова шутит — стрелок понимает это по хмыканью Стива в наушнике.

Бартон усмехается и молчит в ответ, потому что у них еще полно работы, но он прекрасно осознает — на Тони это еще скажется. Когда Тор возвращается в свой мир, захватив Локи и Тессаракт, все, вроде как, налаживается. Клинта и Романофф периодически направляют на задания, а в перерывах они живут в башне Старка.

Лучник часто смотрит тому в глаза и, да, может разглядеть там панику. Они пересекаются в коридорах, Клинт, бывает, заглядывает в мастерскую или встречает его в одной из многочисленных гостиных, пока Тони в конце концов не сбегает в свой домик на побережье. И каждый раз мужчина видит в карих глазах необъяснимый, запоздалый страх.

Точно такой же он _игнорирует_ в глазах собственного отражения.

И, казалось бы, он понимает. Но что толку? Ведь он не может ничем помочь.

Во время странных терактов и разборок Старка с его старым знакомым, обрушившегося на Лондон неба, а затем развала ЩИТа и драк Роджерса с другом из прошлого Бартон отсутствует. Он узнает обо всех подробностях с большим опозданием, когда возвращается из командировки на другом конце земного шара (и все не может забыть почти сутки в молчании с самим собой, когда по международным новостям объявили о смерти владельца Старк Индастриз). В башне, на их новой базе, он слышит часто сбивающееся дыхание Тони, когда бесшумно проходит мимо его спальни в собственные бессонные ночи.

Он знает, что это такое. И догадывается, что ближайшее окружение богача — Поттс, Роудс — спускает все на тормозах. У Клинта хороший слух и жучки по всей башне, и он слышит, как Старк наконец решает выйти за пределы сложившегося годы назад треугольника и идет со своей проблемой к Бэннеру. Рассказ длинный и какой-то даже сентиментальный, и Бартон вдруг осознает — Старк _жалуется_.

Именно в этот момент он решает, что мужчина-то, видимо, не такой уж и мудак. Он спасает свою девушку, исправляет собственные ошибки, ~~_страдает_~~ , и, ну, это достойно уважения, потому что Тони понимает, что все происходящее — последствия его собственных действий. ~~А еще ему больно.~~

И образ, сложившийся в голове почти десятилетие назад, начинает постепенно расплываться, менять очертания, перестраиваться.

Когда они гоняются за скипетром Локи, за которым не уследил развалившийся ЩИТ, Клинт внутренне содрогается от воспоминаний, но вздыхает — глубоко и протяжно — и кое-как успокаивается. В Заковии он впервые допускает мысль о промахе, когда не слышит за спиной взрыва только что отправленной туда стрелы, но следующее за этим разъяснение отметает его сомнения. Мальчишка дерзкий и кичливый, и Бартону до дрожи в коленях хочется заехать тому по челюсти.

Его ранят, и мероприятие приходится скоро сворачивать: он почти не чувствует, как Тор возвращает его на борт джета. Уже после он узнает о том, что Старк самостоятельно забрал скипетр, а в башне тот упорно отводит взгляд и, отшутившись, смывается в гараж. Клинт чует — вот они, последствия, и даже не подозревает, насколько прав.

Следом Альтрон, шок и непонимание. Все происходит быстро и неожиданно, а когда Тони открывает рот в лаборатории, Бартон осознает, насколько все далеко зашло. Но через пару сказанных мужчиной слов до него доходит: того подтолкнули. Тони рассказывает о каком-то видении, но Клинт почти не слушает — _смотрит_. В карих глазах снова мелькает то самое, застарелое, прижившееся — страх.

Уже на пути в Африку команде рассказывают про близнецов, и Клинт со смешанными чувствами впитывает информацию. Пьетро и Ванда, сироты, добровольно записавшиеся на эксперименты Штрукера. Честно говоря, он не удивится, если они обнаружатся на побережье вместе с ополчившимся на своего создателя ИИ. Судя по способностям девчонки, она также поспособствовала его появлению.

Это она вернула страх в глаза умника.

Бартон уверен, что Локи в Асгарде не живет припеваючи, но сейчас он смеется над ними, над тем, что породил с помощью своей палочки-выручалочки.

Заглянув в одну из полуразвалившихся на первый взгляд посудин, они находят то, что искали. Ну, или почти. Клинт слышит в наушнике, как Старк вновь отпускает какую-то остроту, выводя из себя Альтрона, а затем они с Нат заходят с тыла и дослушивают перепалку уже собственными ушами. Близнецы лезут, куда не просят, но на нем висят местные недоразбойники, поэтому с детишками разбираются суперсолдат с асом, заодно отбиваясь от немногочисленных ботов.

Когда девчонка идет вразнос, отправляя одного за другим в нокаут, Клинт матерится себе под нос, продолжая отстреливаться. Только заслышав легкий шорох шагов и шуршание плаща за спиной, Бартон еле успевает сменить насадку на стреле, тут же забрасывая руку назад и не глядя попадая мерзавке прямо в лоб. Его сразу же зло сметает вихрем ее братец, вбивая в стену и агрессивно зыркая, прежде чем подхватить стонущую сестру и унестись прочь.

Глубоко в груди лучник чувствует растущее удовлетворение, как будто смог дать отпор не только ведьме, но и спрятавшимся за ее спиной болезненным воспоминаниям, да что там — самому ётуну. Но медлить нельзя, поэтому, кряхтя, мужчина поднимается и пытается вернуть команду хотя бы в вертикальное положение.

В наушнике матерится Тони, и Клинт смотрит вверх — на оставшуюся за ним и Альтроном дыру в обшивке, сквозь которую солнечные лучи ослепляюще заливают золотом нутро баржи. У него на руках Наташа, которую Старк не может дозваться, где-то рядом стонут, шатаясь, Стив и Тор, и Бартон вздыхает, отвечая Тони, что тот сам по себе. Разочарованный рык, а затем ругань и уговоры Бэннера вернуться в свое не зеленое состояние — все, что слышит он в следующие минут двадцать (не считая скрежещущего металла костюма и грохота рушимых стен).

В итоге Старк действительно справляется сам — кое-как, с множеством пострадавших, но вырубает озверевшего Халка. Клинт собирает всех на джете и находит в этом какую-то иронию, ведь он остался единственным вполне себе боеспособным членом команды (не то что тогда, в Заковии). Остальные подавлены, _разбиты_ : Брюса, завернувшегося в плед, трясет; Одинсон мечется по крохотному пространству, будто зверь в клетке; Наташа и Роджерс отвлеченно следят за ним, все еще находясь в прострации; из динамика приглушенно слышится сочувствующе тихий голос Хилл, перемежающийся устало отвечающим ей Тони.

Клинт чутко прислушивается к дыханию каждого на борту. Когда Старк заканчивает разговор, не попрощавшись, а затем поднимается и беззвучно подходит к месту пилота, лучник молча давит в себе желание усмехнуться. Тони предлагает сменить его за пультом, но Бартон мягко отказывается, давая вымотанному мужчине возможность отдохнуть пару часов.

Когда уже на земле тот начинает грызню со Стивом, Клинт лишь качает головой и уводит детей в дом. Он дает Тони немного пространства, выпустить пар, пускай даже так. Он понимает, что этого совершенно недостаточно, особенно учитывая то, с чем они столкнулись на этот раз, но... хоть что-то. Хоть что-то он хочет ему дать. Даже если это «хоть что-то» — просто подвинуться, освобождая место перед раковиной с грязной посудой.

Тони отдает ему вымытые тарелки и чашки, Клинт принимает их из мозолистых, легко подрагивающих пальцев и послушно протирает полотенцем насухо. Старк не смотрит на него. Бартон знает, что у него в голове сейчас бардак, да что там — хаос. Им нужно избавиться от Альтрона, нужно что-то решить с близнецами, нужно спасти мир. Снова.

Когда спасать _самих себя_ , Клинт не понимает.

Фьюри что-то говорил Старку в амбаре, что-то говорит им сейчас, и мужчина не особо вслушивается: наблюдает за совсем не железным Тони, как тот рассеянно перебирает дротики в ладони, мечет один, потом другой — оба раза попадает далеко не в центр. Промахивается не на шутку, и Соколиный Глаз шумно вздыхает — команде это совсем не на руку.

Рассуждения Ника об уничтожении мира резонны. По замученному Тони видно, что шестеренки в голове без устали крутятся, что он ищет, ищет способы вернуть все в норму. Клинт сомневается, _что именно_ в их ситуации можно назвать нормой.

Они разделяются: Тони едет в Осло, Клинт и Ко отправляются в Сеул. Буквально на следующий же день Бартон снова видит мужчину, но ему настолько не до него — Романофф похищена, и у лучника совершенно нет желания думать о том, что с ней может сделать Альтрон.

Когда Стив возвращается в башню с близнецами, Клинт уровнем ниже, возится с допотопными передатчиками, ищет Нат — и находит. Все еще работающие после кибер-атаки жучки помогают ему сориентироваться и вовремя пустить пулю в стеклянный потолок — вровень когда седой паренек стоит в таком месте, чтобы свалиться вниз, но не пораниться. Бартону все еще дико хочется начистить тому личико самостоятельно.

У Вижена голос Джарвиса, и Клинт почти — _почти_ — поворачивается, чтобы заглянуть Тони в лицо. Но у него нет сил на это, от одного только его тяжелого вздоха уже достаточно сжимается сердце.

В Заковии они почти не пересекаются: Бартон работает на земле с близнецами, Нат и Роджерсом, уничтожает ботов в узких улочках и рушащихся домах, вспышки репульсоров Старка периодически мелькают высоко в пыльном небе. Мужчина уверен, что ситуация с Нью-Йорком повторится, и оказывается в чем-то прав — Тони снова впереди планеты всей, рвется в финальную битву еще до того, как.

Ванда вдруг трусит у него перед носом, и Клинт чуть ли не пинками загоняет девчонку в один из домов. Она смотрит на него огромными, напуганными глазами — так обычно смотрят на него гражданские, случайно оказавшиеся в самой гуще событий: «спаси меня, помоги мне, _я не знаю, что мне делать_ ». И лучник учит Ведьму, быстро вливая ей в уши какую-то чушь наподобие роджеровских мотивирующих речей.

Примерно через полчаса, наполненных пререканиями со старшим близнецом и бормотанием Старка в наушнике, думающего вслух, Бартон оказывается на главной площади, собирая оставшихся горожан на спасательный челнок. Он краем уха слышит причитания девушки на борту и зорко выхватывает взглядом ее маленького брата на другом конце площади. Быстро оглянувшись и осознав, что остальные заняты делами поважнее, Клинт кидается вперед с мыслью о том, что все это _очень_ плохая идея. Прикрыть его некому.

Буквально через несколько секунд его живым щитом становится несносный, казалось, пацан. Пьетро застывает на мгновение в той позе, в которой его остановили пули, а следом валится на землю — бездыханный. Мужчина отгораживает собой мальчика, которого держит на руках, чтобы тот не смотрел, и возвращается на борт челнока следом за Стивом.

Они оказываются на палубе как раз вовремя, когда Заковия начинает падение.

Клинт почти не помнит самих похорон — помнит лишь струящееся повсюду алым горе Максимофф и забившегося в дальний угол Тони (с глазами, переполненными виной). Клинт не подходит ни к одной, ни к другому. Ему сказать нечего — у самого в груди свербит, что _погиб не тот_.

Они все остаются в башне на какое-то время. Стив уходит первым. У Бартона все еще бессонница, Ванда, оказывается, ходит во сне, а Тони судорожно хрипит и ворочается в своей постели, пускай и оказывается в ней редко. Клинт предпочитает не спрашивать.

Из ночи в ночь лучник находит девчонку в коридорах этажа, а Старка — запершимся в мастерской. Оттуда глухо слышны визг шестеренок и безэмоциональный голос Пятницы, и мужчина уверен, что дверь заперта. Когда он однажды все-таки толкает ее, то не верит глазам, что ни разу не подводили.

Тони поворачивается на него резко, скорее почувствовав, чем услышав, смотрит дико, затравленно, устало. У него глаза красные и слезящиеся, зрачки мельче бисера, а руки, прижатые к груди, колотит мелкой дрожью. Клинт зовет его тихо по имени, но Старк дергается, отшатываясь неловко назад и врезаясь в стол, потом просто сползает на пол и прячет лицо в ладонях. Приблизившись, Клинт смотрит, как тот раскачивается из стороны в сторону, прижав колени к груди, и бормочет что-то невнятное.

Бартон снова еле слышно зовет его и, когда Тони поднимает на секунды взгляд, наконец замечает.

Покраснели _не_ белки.

Когда он опять подает голос, то обращается уже к ИИ, прося показать Ведьму. Ближайший экран мерцает доли секунд, а затем показывает Максимофф, застывшую в сантиметрах над полом, всю опутанную алыми нитями своих сил. Следующей его просьбой становится связь с Виженом, и буквально через минуту он видит, как дитя Альтрона проходит сквозь стену рядом с девчонкой.

Вижн справится с ней, Бартон уповает лишь на это, а сам опускается к Старку. Мужчина перед ним выглядит постаревшим, напуганным до ужаса, _слабым_. Еще один герой без сверхсил. Не талисман, но важная часть команды, без которой им не справиться.

Пальцем приподнимая лицо Тони за подбородок, Клинт видит привычную, тепло-карюю радужку. Он не знает, что Ванда показывала ему на этот раз и делала ли она так впервые (не считая Заковии), но он хочет снова парализовать ее, как тогда на Африканском побережье. Как когда ее спас брат — сейчас спасать некому. Клинт сглатывает горькую слюну и вдруг чувствует, как что-то капает на руку.

Бартон обнимает беззвучно плачущего Тони за плечи и молится про себя — только бы окончательно не сломался. Молится, потому что уверен: если есть на свете Локи, то должны где-то быть и хорошие боги.


End file.
